


An Unexpected Meeting-Hidden Chapters/Scenes

by Mastia



Series: An Unexpected Meeting [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Teacher-Student Relationship, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these are the hidden chapters and scene related to my work, An Unexpected Meeting. You can read that here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079395/chapters/2169155 Updates and other things can be found on tumblr under #snk unexpected meeting :> </p><p>Edit: You CAN read them separately. I think I should have said that earlier. While they work together, it wouldn't hurt to read this fic before the other and vise versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting-Hidden Chapters/Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a side story for chapter one. It’s what Levi did in the shower (hence the name). I was going to have it in the actual story, but while I was typing, I was not in an appropriate position to write porn… You can read or reread the chapter if you want story and not just smut. I’m working on this by myself so if you see any glaring errors (or just wanna talk) you can comment here or reach me on tumblr. I’m Mastia everywhere.

Levi‘s hand slid along his length, and he felt himself grow hard at the thought of the brat. He’d woken up numerous times, after dreaming of Eren, but had never touched himself, never allowed it. It was wrong, in his eyes and society’s, for him to be sexually related to a student in any way; now, however, he allowed himself the pleasure.

‘Just once,’ he thought, his breath adding to the steam from the shower. Then he would forget Eren and his beautiful eyes.

Levi gently squeezed his shaft as his thumb massaged the head of his cock. Closing his eyes, his mouth opened slightly when he started stroking himself. He imagined Eren pushing him onto his desk, smirking as he kissed and sucked at Levi’s neck and jaw, and his pumping grew faster.

His fingers tangled in the brat’s messy hair as he tried to pull him closer, his legs wrapping around the younger man’s hips. Eren let out a low growl, grinding their erections together, as he slipped his hands under Levi’s shirt.

Levi gasped when his fingers brushed over his nipples. Eren, noticing this, pulled his hands out from under his teacher’s shirt to cup his face teasingly. Levi whined at the loss, but moaned into Eren when he kissed him deeply, eliciting a small chuckle from the brunette. 

He was on fire, lost in the kisses of his student, and his head titled back as Eren palmed him through his slacks. Levi growled when Eren moved farther down, took his zipper in between his teeth, and pulled down. Taunting the older man, Eren stopped, eyes meeting Levi’s, a grin plastered on his face.

“Mr. Rivaille, I think I’m going to be late for my next class. You’ll have to write me a pass.”

“Sarcastic brat,” Levi growled.

His panting grew faster as Eren resumed. His hands, previously massaging circles in Levi’s lips, moved to pull his boxers down. Levi cried out when the fabric raked against the sensitive skin; Eren kissed the tip playfully, loving the noises coming out of his teacher.

Eren pumped his hand along the shaft as he took Levi’s head into his mouth. His eyes widened when the raven thrust into his mouth, forcing him to open wider, and he gagged. Both were breathing heavily as Eren worked, Levi moaning loudly and Eren concentrating on anything but the almost painful erection in his own pants. He wouldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t need to. Levi was on the edge. Eren quickened his pace, and squeezed lightly as his stroked up, sucking. It was too much for Levi, and he came violently, white exploding at the back of his eyes and muscles clenching.

Eren’s name still on his lips, Levi found himself back in his apartment. The water washed away the evidence of his daydream as he stood there and let it pour over him. After regaining his senses, he began to wash himself again, noting unnecessarily how aware he was of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot harder than it should’ve been. Probably painful to read too. Sorry. I’ve never written smut before so I was kinda easing into it? Any ideas to make it better for next time?


End file.
